


Shaw's Adventures in weird land

by verlit



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Humor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verlit/pseuds/verlit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After she ate a mushroom sauce sandwich,Shaw met a bunny in library.She came to realize the bunny is actually Finch,so she decided to follow him.<br/>吃完蘑菇酱三明治的Shaw在图书馆里见到了兔子Finch她觉得超奇怪，决定跟着兔子Finch……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler Alert  
> Finch as The white rabbit  
> Reese as The king of hearts  
> Root as Cheshire Cat  
> Elisa as The hatter  
> Anthony as March hare  
> All NYPD characters including Fusco and Carter as Caterpillar

已经过了吃饭的时间，饥饿的Shaw四处找卖食物的店。因为实在是太晚了，Shaw喜欢的那几间小吃店都关门了。

因为实在是饿得不行，Shaw看到一辆快餐车。赶快上前买了个三明治，那快餐车也快关门了。

Shaw一边吃一边走回图书馆。三明治是最普通的那种，但是它的酱和别家卖的不一样，是一种特制蘑菇酱，非常好吃。Shaw默默地把那家快餐车店定为“有好吃的三明治店”。

回到图书馆，三明治已经吃完了，连袋子丢了。

图书馆里只有bear在，Finch在在，Reese也不在。

“说好了在这里等，人都不在”Shaw嘟囔道。

突然她听到了一些脚步声，但是没看到有人。脚步声越来越急促，但是还是没有看到人。

难道是灵异事件？Shaw想。然后拿起枪上了膛，对准传出脚步声的走廊。

“要迟到了，要迟到了！”一只兔子一边跑一边看着他的大陀表，穿过了走廊，“要迟到了！”

原来是只兔子。Shaw放下心。

等等！那只兔子会说话

还穿着燕尾服戴礼帽？！

Shaw往兔子的地方追过去。这只兔子虽然比普通

兔子大，站起来还没有Shaw的腰部高，但是Shaw是人类。没几步就追上去了，但是兔子太灵活了，怎么Shaw也抓不住他。

“Finch！”Shaw看清楚了，这只不是兔子，是长了兔子耳朵和兔子尾巴的Finch，“Finch你怎么变小了！”兔子没有理她，继续赶自己的路，仿佛她是不存在的。

“啊啊！要迟到了！”兔子Finch突然加速起来，钻进一个柜子后面的洞之后就不见了。

Shaw追到洞口，对着洞口大叫了几声：“Finch！”她不知道这里居然还有个洞。


	2. 2

洞口不是太小，Shaw决定下去找兔子Finch。通过回声，Shaw大概判断了洞的深度，就算洞是垂直的，这样的深度摔下去也不会有事。

Shaw就爬进洞里了。可是Shaw错了，她错误地估计了这个洞的深度。这个洞不是摔下去都会没事的深度，如果按照常识来说，这个洞要是到底，她一定会粉身碎骨的。因为她已经在这个垂直的兔子洞里自由落体了十分钟。Shaw觉得自己都要掉到地心了。

突然，像是到了底，反正她已经没有再往下掉了。她掉到了一片“飘浮”状态的区域，在这里所有东西都是飘起来的，就像是没有了重力的约束。莫非真的到了地心，Shaw想。

她看见了兔子Finch在真正的洞底拼命地跑，为了追上他，Shaw以游泳的方式移动，到达了底部。这时候兔子Finch已经不见了，Shaw环顾了四周，这里没有地方可以让他躲起来。但是，在她的正前方，有一扇门，这扇门非常小。门小到连兔子Finch都钻不过去的小。

她发现了，在这洞底的中央，有张适合兔子Finch大小的桌子，上面摆了两瓶药水。药水上面各有一块标签，深绿色那瓶的标签写着“真TM大煎绿茶”①，浅绿色那瓶的标签写着“太TM小煎绿茶”。

为了找到兔子Finch，Shaw毫不犹豫地喝下了“太TM小煎绿茶”。就如字面上理解的一样，Shaw的身体马上就缩小了。小到可以轻易通过那扇门。

Shaw打开了那扇门，一个新世界，出现在了她的面前。

“wow！”见过大世面的Shaw也被眼前的景象惊呆了。天上飘着的，不是云，是一块块炸鸡和牛排。简直是Shaw的乐园。树上结的不是果实，是各种枪支弹药。

Shaw已经忘记了她是来追兔子Finch的，兔子Finch已经跑得没影了。

四处看新奇事物的Shaw突然来到了分叉口，一边的路牌。一边路牌写着“疯帽子的家”，另一边的路牌写着“三月兔的家”。已经没有别的路了，兔子Finch往哪边走了呢?Shaw想。

“疯帽子一年到头都会发疯，而三月兔只会在三月发疯呢！”在路边突然出现了一个熟悉的声音，Shaw马上就认出来了，那是root的声音。

“你怎么也在这里？知道兔子Finch那里去了吗？”但是Shaw只听到root的声音，看不见她的人。

“Meow~你好，我是柴郡猫~”刚刚的声音明明在远处，但是现在Shaw被这只明明是root声音的柴郡猫从后面抱住了，柴郡猫还在她耳边轻轻地说话。

Shaw挣脱开柴郡猫的怀抱，如果Shaw现在有枪在身上，恐怕她已经突突这只柴郡猫了。上一秒才被Shaw挣脱开的柴郡猫，下一秒就出现在了Shaw的面前。

Shaw终于看见了刚刚抱住她的柴郡猫：“明明是root。”她所看到的柴郡猫的形象，确实是root。只不过，是一只带了猫耳和猫尾的root。柴郡猫root的其中一只耳朵，折的。和兔子Finch一样，柴郡猫root也穿着可笑的衣服。像是演舞台剧的戏服，一顶礼帽加上一件礼服，礼帽和礼服上面都印满了鱼骨头。Shaw觉得这样的root有些可爱，忍不住想摸摸她的耳朵。

“你今天的身份又是到游乐园里扮卡通人物吗？”Shaw摆弄着root的衣服，戳了戳印在衣服上的鱼骨头的眼睛。那条鱼骨头突然地咬了她一下，幸好她的手马上就缩回去了，才没有被那条鱼整只手指扯下来。

“Meow~柴郡猫没有工作，但是柴郡猫要提醒你meow，”柴郡猫root一边说话，一边绕到Shaw的身后，在她耳边轻轻地说，“不要相信任何东西哦meow~”然后吹了一口气，就消失了。

Shaw四处张望，也没有找到柴郡猫root。既然不是在三月，那么就到三月兔家里找一下兔子Finch吧。我可不希望遇到疯子，既然大家都是兔子，应该会聚在一起吧。Shaw想。  
沿着那条小路一直走，路上也有很多新奇的事物，但是现在最重要的事情是找到兔子Finch。

柴郡猫root虽然没有出现，但是Shaw偶尔还是会听到她说话。不过就像是神经病人一样，说的都是毫无逻辑的话。

到底兔子Finch赶时间做什么，在这里的所有人似乎都不太正常，Shaw想。

走了没多久，Shaw看见了一座建筑物，但是树太多，没看清是什么建筑物。说不定那就是三月兔的家了，Shaw想。

在路边有一块路牌写着“距离三月兔的家还有三十海里”，但是没走几步，又出现了一块路牌上面写着“骗你的”，再走几步又有一块路牌上面写着“已经过了三月兔的家了”。几步之后，又再出现了一块路牌上面写道“其实不是三月兔的家”。

Shaw从来都没有相信过路牌上的话，但是她还是会想看一下路牌上面到底写的是什么。快要见到那座建筑物了，一块路牌出现在中间，“这次没骗你的，这是疯帽子的家”

那座建筑终于露出了庐山真面目，那座建筑是一个巨大的礼帽。大礼帽外围还有一个花园，花园里有一张桌子。花园里还有三个人，一个坐在椅子上，两个站着。

Shaw走近一看，发现站着的人一个是Elias一个是Anthony。他们都穿着礼服带着礼帽。虽然他们的礼服略显破旧，但是他们的礼帽却异常崭新。Elias头上的那顶礼帽，长得跟那座房子一样。Anthony头上则有两只兔耳朵。因为坐这的人是背对着她的，所以她不知道那个是谁。但是根据服装推测，那个坐在那里的人就是兔子Finch。

原来他赶时间就是来这个茶会吗？Shaw想。但是她看见了，兔子Finch是被绑在椅子上的。两人还不断把食物端给他。食物的颜色和形体非常掉胃口，例如说是奇怪蓝色的蛋糕、绿色史莱姆状的甜甜圈还有仰望星空派。她打算悄悄接近不被这两个人发现。

“三月兔，我们又有客人了，快去招呼她。”Elias发现了Shaw，并指出她的位置，让Anthony“请”她过来。

之所以是“请”，是因为Shaw几乎是被三月兔Anthony架过去的。

柴郡猫root突然出现了，让三月兔Anthony放下Shaw，然后牵着Shaw的手，对Elias说：“疯帽子先生，再加一个座。”

“好的。”疯帽子Elias不知道从哪里拿出来了一张椅子。又多拿出了几碟零食，例如蚯蚓样的软糖，其实是真的蚯蚓、泥巴雪糕，里面全是泥巴。  
“如果不接受疯帽子先生的邀请，他会很生气哦meow~”柴郡猫Root悄悄对Shaw说，“你看那边的兔子先生，一看就知道是没有接受疯帽子先生的邀请的meow~照我说的做，你很快就可以离开这个茶会了meow~你可不能被三月兔先生绑在椅子上~”柴郡猫Root用极小的Shaw听不到的声音说:“因为能够把你绑起来的只有我meow~”  
“今天真是非常热闹啊！你说为什么呢？三月兔。”  
“因为今天是值得庆祝的日子。”三月兔Anthony说。  
“为什么呢？”疯帽子Elias问。  
“因为每天都是值得庆祝的日子！”三月兔Anthony望着着疯帽子Elias说，他的视线一直都没有离开过疯帽子Elias。  
“因为今天也是三月兔房子被毁坏的第三千一百五十三天。”疯帽子Elias倒了一杯颜色像是水泥其实真的水泥的茶，“我记得因为是我毁掉的。今天也是三月兔搬过来住的第三千一百五十三天。真是值得庆祝！”  
“我赶时间，我要迟到了。”兔子Finch小声地说，他们都假装没有听到兔子Finch的话。疯帽子Elias依然没有要放开他的意思。  
“可是三月兔的房子是永远都修不好了。”  
“那我怎么办？疯帽子”三月兔Anthony问  
“那你就永远住在我这里吧！”机智的疯帽子Elias提议道。  
“好啊！”三月兔Anthony答。  
“我们来下象棋吧。我和兔子先生下，三月兔和柴郡猫小姐下。多出来了一个人，不受欢迎！”疯帽子Elias指着Shaw，然后三月兔Anthony拿走她的椅子。  
疯帽子Elias没有再理会Shaw，开始和兔子先生下起了棋。柴郡猫Root对着Shaw眨了眨眼:“你现在可以走了meow~”  
“但是兔子Finch还被绑着。”  
柴郡猫Root翻了个白眼:“你快走，不要管他meow~兔子先生每天都会被疯帽子抓住一次，然后疯帽子就让他陪自己下象棋。然后下着疯帽子就会睡着，三月兔就会把兔子先生放走。之后就把疯帽子抱回屋子里一起睡觉。兔子先生就是三月兔绑起来的，因为只有和兔子先生下棋疯帽子才会睡着。三月兔恳求过兔子先生让他留下来陪疯帽子下棋，他说，如果疯帽子白天不睡觉就会很劳累的。但是每天这个时候的兔子先生会很忙，所以兔子先生不会答应他，其实兔子先生根本没有闲过。所以三月兔只好把兔子先生绑起来。这样疯帽子才会睡觉，只有疯帽子睡觉了，三月兔才会睡觉。因为他们两个晚上都不♂睡♂觉。”

“你怎么知道的？”Shaw问柴郡猫root。

柴郡猫root耸了耸肩，动了动她的耳朵说：“因为我无处不在meow~”然后她又消失了。

疯帽子Elias已经睡着了，三月兔给松绑兔子Finch松绑了。兔子Finch就一溜烟地跑掉了。Shaw又要继续追逐这只停不下来的兔子了。


	3. 3

Shaw没有想到，腿脚不便Finch居然可以跑得这么快。是因为进化成兔子了么？Shaw想。

她不知道目的地在哪里，往回走回到图书馆的话会到去一定会很晚，不如一直往前走找兔子Finch。她饿了。但是周围的果树结的都不是果子，食物在天上飘着又离她太远。

突然不知道从那里飞出来一块巧克力，用飞这个字一点都没错。

“吃吧meow~”是柴郡猫root丢出来给她的，但是她人却没有出现，只有两只耳朵在动动动。

Shaw捡起巧克力就吃了，她也没有管太多，她真的饿了，那个三明治给予她的能量已经消耗殆尽了。

“谢谢了，柴郡猫小姐。”

“叫我柴郡猫吧meow~meow~”听声音这只猫现在有点高兴，尾巴也出现了，在不停地摇晃。就像在说“摸摸我的尾巴吧”。

Shaw伸手去摸摸了柴郡猫root的尾巴，柴郡猫root现身了，红着脸扇了Shaw一巴掌：“不要脸的臭流氓！”然后消失了，留下Shaw一个人在原地风化。

“搞毛啊！”她仍然不知道那天她遇到的那只柴郡猫为什么要扇她一巴掌。

Shaw原地修整一会儿，继续踏上寻找兔子Finch的路程。

果树没有了，换来了一丛丛巨大的花朵。如果按照Shaw原来身体的比例来说，这些花还是普通的花朵那么大。但是Shaw变小了，所以花朵就大了。那么说来柴郡猫root的大小，是可以捧在手里的大小。Shaw想。好赞！

这些花朵的颜色搭配简直是“你XX是在逗我”的级别，如果这里有蜜蜂，他们宁愿和苍蝇抢吃的。

Shaw已经有一段时间没有听到柴郡猫root的声音了，不得不说她开始有点想柴郡猫root了。只是有点而已，Shaw辩解道。

随着Shaw的深入，花丛里传出一些烟雾。不是瘴气，是烟雾。是着火了吗？Shaw捂着鼻子向前推进。烟越来越大，几乎挡住了她的视线。

一阵浓烟过后，视野开始清晰起来。出现在Shaw眼前的，是一条蓝色的吸烟大虫子。

“Fusco你在这里做什么？”Shaw问大虫子。

“你说什么？”大虫子开始讲话了，烟化成了他讲的每一个字母。这里有人自带字幕。

Shaw被虫子Fusco吐出来的烟熏得咳嗽。无论Shaw怎么问他都没有用，他要么听不到Shaw在说什么，要么自说自话。

和柴郡猫一样，他说的话，也是想疯子一样，没有任何逻辑可言的词语。但是因为他自带了字幕，这些字的排列让她想起了root和她的一个只有她们两个才知道的加密方式。

她马上回想起柴郡猫root说过的无意义的词，她拔了旁边一朵花的刺，在地上把话写下来，写了下来。

柴郡猫root的话：变大可以很小但是不能说有人就会坏人不能都是红心愿意。

大虫子fusco的话：左边统治右边还是国民因为只有到处听除非要躲起来。

用那种解码方式，Shaw的得到了一段话。但是也还是不知道那段话讲的什么内容。就像是终于找到了门，但是没有钥匙还是开不了门的样子。

Shaw在脑内搜索还说过这种胡话的人。她想起来了，疯帽子Elias也说过这样的话，就在他睡着之后，三月兔Anthony把他抱起来之前。他说：“皇帝世界变小坏掉国民一个人就还是有些不能听懂。”

Shaw把这些话，排列起来后，得到了这样一段话“

左边变大，红心皇帝很大，

所以红心皇帝可以统治世界。

左边变小，国民很小，

但是国民不能变大，

因为国民变大就会坏掉。

一个人变大，就只有一个坏人；

大家都变大，就到处是坏人。

大家还是要听红心皇帝的话，

不愿意就躲起来吧。

有些话还是不能说，

除非有人听懂。”

红心皇帝是个什么玩意儿，Shaw想，是那些童话故事里那些吓人的反派？不管怎么说，既然有温馨提示说，左边变大右边变小。

“Fusco，说左右的是这些花吗？”

大虫子Fusco没有理她，开始在他的大花床上蹦来蹦去，似乎是身上觉得痒但是挠不着。

有些话不能说。“是这朵吗？”Shaw问大虫子Fusco。

大虫子Fusco没回答她，依然在他的大花床上蹦。

“你的右还是我的右？”Shaw再次问大虫子Fusco。

大虫子Fusco给她使了个眼色，用他右边第三只脚告诉她指示了她，然后大声吼她：“去去去，别打扰哥飞升！”呼出来的烟熏了Shaw一脸。

等Shaw分别拿好两边的花粉，大虫子Fusco就用他最后面的两只脚推Shaw走。

离开了大虫子Fusco的老巢，Shaw一路走着，整理着她的思路。她因为追踪兔子Finch来到了这里，这个奇怪的地方。这里她所认识的人，都不是她认识的样子。Finch是兔子先生，Root是柴郡猫，Elias是疯帽子，Anthony是三月兔，Fusco是虫子。他们都是疯子，不，装成疯子。他们都用一个加密方式把一段话加密起来。那么说来那段话里，“很小的国民”就是他们了。还有“不愿意就躲起来”他们大抵就是那些不愿意听从“很大的红心皇帝”

的话的国民了。国民变大了就会变坏，而国王很大有很坏（并不是很，有点），那么说来国王有可能是曾经的国民。

“你很聪明啊meow~不愧是大家选中的人。”柴郡猫root又出现了。

“你怎么知道我在想什么？”

“I am everywhere . I know everything,meow~”

“那你为什么不直接说出来？”

“它不让。”

“红心皇帝？”

“不是。”

柴郡猫root突然停下来了，拉着Shaw的手说：“去我家吧!”

没等Shaw答应，她就拉着Shaw玩命跑。这种似曾相识的情景，曾经出现在纽约街头。她和Root两个奔跑着，躲避着潜藏的威胁。那时候的她希望，那段逃命之路，长些还要更长些。那样她就可以拉着Root的手，一直跑一直跑。

她们跑了没有多久就来到一个山洞前。

“这里就是我的家了meow~快进来meow~”

Shaw和柴郡猫root一进山洞，山洞两边的火把就亮起来了，闪耀着绿色的光。这令她想起她和Root一起去过的游乐园里那间鬼屋。虽然她并不怕鬼怪之类的东西，但是突然跑出来一些东西还是吓了她一跳，令她条件反射地打了扮成鬼怪的工作人员一顿。

先是一段比较狭窄的通道，通道之后就是一个宽敞的溶洞。一个高吊顶，有着天然石钟乳作为装饰，这些石钟乳已经不会滴水了。高吊顶下是人工铺好的地板，非常平整。这个溶洞的中间，有一张桌子。那里坐着三个人，疯帽子Elias、三月兔Anthony和大虫子Fucso。

凭空又多出来了两张椅子，柴郡猫root和Shaw一起坐下。

“来重复一次我们的计划吧。等一下你就要开始行动了。”疯帽子Elias发话了。

“什么鬼？！！”Shaw不知道他们在说什么，怎么无端端又拉扯到了自己。

“你是被选中的Shaw，能拯救这个地下世界的就只有你了。”柴郡猫root解释道，“这么多年来，我们一直在找不同平行世界里的Shaw（Rick and Morty梗）。只有你能解出那段话，所以你就是被选中的Shaw。你发现了吗？这个世界里谁都有，就是没有Shaw。”

“Reese没有，为什么不找Reese”Shaw发现她没有看见过有Reese。不知道他是个什么角色？是那个双胞胎胖子兄弟吗？Shaw脑补道。她还是听过《爱丽丝梦游仙境》这个故事的。

“你所以说的Reese也是存在于这个世界上的，只是你还没有见过他。”柴郡猫root拿出一个类似笔记本的东西，翻开给Shaw看，“你所称的Reese，在这个世界里，他不叫Reese。他叫红心。”

“红心皇帝？”卧槽，每次都让他捡大便宜了，Shaw想。

“就像那段话所说的，也想你所猜测的，他本来不是国王。他只是个普通的国民而已，和我们都一样。他和兔子先生住在一起，他是兔子先生最好的朋友。而我们都是他朋友。”柴郡猫root又翻了一页，“但是有一天，红心偷吃了虫子先生的花粉，他变大了。同时也变坏了，他成为了地下世界的王。他奴役他的好朋友兔子先生。所有曾经认识他的人，除了像我们一样躲起来了的装疯的，都被他处置了。我们一直在等待一个可以反抗他的人，但是每一个为了和他对抗而变大的人都变坏了。而他又收拾了这些变坏了的人，所有普通民众都觉得，那就由他统治好了。但是我们不这么认为，我们想要回我们的朋友。还有那可怜的兔子先生，他以为只要一直待在红心身边自己终有一天可以感化红心，所以也任由红心奴役他。但是红心似乎一直都没有想起他以前和兔子先生之间的情谊。”她又翻过了几页，其实Shaw根本看不懂笔记本里的内容，她只能听柴郡猫root的解释，“我知道，我们的世界不是唯一的。既然这个世界没有可以拯救我们的人和红心，那么就到别的世界找。我挖洞到其他平行世界里看，发现其他世界里的红心都不是这样的，他们都和现在的红心一样大，但是他们都不像这个红心那么坏，重要的是其他的红心都不会奴役兔子先生的。”

“才怪！”Shaw脑海里浮现出了Reese无数次吩咐Finch做事的场景。究竟谁tm才是老板啊，Shaw想。

“我去了很多平行世界，发现里面都有一个我们不认识的人，就是你，Shaw。这个世界是没有Shaw的，你不是我们的国民。所以，只有你，可以变大，而不变坏。因为你本来就是那么大。我们欺骗了兔子先生，把你引来。”她看了看墙上的钟，“兔子先生应该是迟到了，而且，”柴郡猫root拿出了兔子先生的帽子，难怪Shaw可以看见了兔子Finch长在头上的耳朵，“这是三月兔偷偷拿下来的。兔子先生的帽子不见了，他一定是要受罚的，你要快去救他。带着这顶帽子，你就不会被红心的侍卫发现。你的任务，只要把红心变回来就行了。”她指了指她口袋里的花粉。柴郡猫root知道她一定会答应的，因为她已经观察了Shaw很久了。一牵扯到有人要受伤害，她就会答应的。

“为什么要偷帽子？疯帽子先生再做一顶不行吗？”她脑补出了一百种Reese处罚Finch的方式了。不行，不行，太黄了。Shaw脑补不下去了。

“疯帽子才不是帽匠，”三月兔Anthony一脸仰慕地说道，“疯帽子是偷帽子的贼。”

“三月兔，面对外来的客人，我们要低调点。”疯帽子Elias说，其实他非常得意。Shaw回想起Elias的头，也可以理解到他为什么偷帽子。

“不是说有些话不能说吗？你说这么多，会不会被发现？”Shaw想起那段话里的最后一句，她担心柴郡猫root会不会被处理掉。

“在那里都会，就是这里不会。这里它听不到的”她指了指头上那些摇摇欲坠的石钟乳，她所指的它，并不是红心Reese“要抓紧时间，我送你去红心的城堡吧。”她给Shaw戴上了那顶兔子Finch的帽子。


	4. 4

“我只能送你到这里了meow~”柴郡猫root在红心皇帝的城堡前放下了Shaw，然后消失了。

红心皇帝的城堡很大，以她没有变小之前的比例来说。换作现在，就更大了。【此处应有宏伟的BGM，镜头由下往上扫，扫到顶端时候顺便打个雷。】整个城堡的外观只有红和黑两个颜色，黑底画着红心作为装饰。“什么品味！”Shaw吐槽了一下红心Reese，然而她还没见着红心Reese。

风吹动了Shaw的鲇鱼须，此时的她就像是一个需要独自斗恶龙的勇者。但是她没有任何的武器，只有口袋里的一些花粉。所以说，她更像是英勇就义的烈士。

“喂，你还进不进去？”Shaw的震惊被守卫打断。

“哦，进进进。”带了帽子的Shaw没有被守卫发现她是外来人员。即使她身穿黑色背心和长裤，与这个世界的人的穿着格格不入。

所以说，红心Reese到底在哪里呢？Shaw在城堡里寻找着这城堡主人的踪迹。这里的仆人和守卫的体型稍稍比外面的人大，是为了方便他们服侍红心皇帝的。兔子Finch的体型也是这样。

城堡太大，而Shaw太小了。为了方便自己寻找红心Reese，她吃下了一些变大花粉。她变得和兔子Finch一样大，甚至更大。

诶，突然，Shaw看见一对兔子耳朵在她左手边的走廊闪过。

是兔子Finch！

她马上跟着兔子Finch，兔子Finch应该可以把她带到红心Reese那里。兔子Finch还在念叨着“要迟到了！”这样的话。

窗外传来了“duang~”的一下钟声，是西边的钟楼里的钟敲响的声音。

兔子Finch在钟响的最后一秒冲进了大厅里，Shaw也差点没刹住跟着兔子Finch进了大厅里。还好她刹住了，躲在门外，差点都被发现了。

有一个人坐在大厅中央的王座上面，那个就是红心皇帝。

头上戴着一顶黑红色的皇冠，是由红色的绒布黑色的金属做成的，黑色的金属上面恰如其分地镶入了几枚红宝石。不知道从什么动物身上扒下来制成的红色皮草披肩，上面带黑点。披肩下面连接着同样是红色的斗篷，带黑色毛边。穿着和Shaw世界里同样的黑色西装，但是里面的衬衫不是白色，猜对了，是红色的。

“兔子先生，你又迟到了。”红心Reese对站在下面的兔子先生用他的喉癌晚期气音说道。

“我没有。”兔子先生颤巍颤巍地说道。

“有，迟到了一分钟。”红心Reese指着西面钟楼的钟说，“今天我趁你还没有起床的时候悄悄把调慢了一分钟，所以，按照实际时间，你已经迟到了一分钟了。”

“你耍诈！”兔子Finch气得连耳朵都竖起来了，可是就是生气一下而已，并没有什么用。

“兔子先生你怎么可以这样说我？今天早上我望着兔子先生的睡颜，我想，兔子先生真是太劳累了，让他多睡一会儿吧。于是我就让他们把钟调慢了一分钟。”明明做了这样狡诈的事，却用一种“看我多关心你”的语气说。然后他抓着兔子Finch的后领子，把兔子Finc提了起来，“好了，都是我的错。兔子先生迟到不能怪兔子先生。但是兔子先生，你的帽子呢？”

他伸手摸了摸头顶，兔子Finch现在才发现他的帽子不见了，因为他的注意力一直不在头顶。

“你怎么可以弄丢我送给你的东西呢？”红心Reese觉得他快要勒死兔子Finch了，于是用双手把他抱起来，“看来，兔子先生是不接受惩♂罚不行了。”说到他根本不在乎兔子Finch是不是迟到，或者他的帽子去哪里了，他只是单纯地想要惩♂罚一下兔子Finch而已。

“Reese你真是人渣，无论在哪个世界都是这样。”Shaw一脸“我真的没眼看”的表情，盯着他们两个。她想起有一次在图书馆无意之中听到的Reese对Finch讲的话：“要是全世界剩下我们两个，我一定把你欺负哭。”为了不打扰那两个人接下来要做的事，她没有继续留在那儿，“污！”

“谁在那里说话？”红心Reese把兔子Finch放在他的大腿上然后抱着兔子Finch，向着Shaw的那个方向问。

 

卧槽，被发现了。看见后面已经埋伏好的士兵，她只好拿掉头上的帽子，走出来。

“额……兔子先生的帽子掉了，所以我捡到以后。我就打算就还给他，但是他跑太快了。我追不上，追到这里他停下来了。见你们在说话，不好意思打扰你们。”Shaw说了个谎，明眼人都只带她在撒谎。

“哦，那我代表兔子先生谢谢你了。”红心Reese伸手拿走Shaw手上的帽子，然后丢开了这顶帽子，他低头对兔子Finch说，“那顶不要了，我送你一顶新的。”然后摸了摸兔子Finch的头。

“你是谁？”红心Reese问Shaw。

“我是鲶鱼小姐。”急中生智的Shaw随便编了些东西出来骗他。

“鲶鱼小姐，为了谢谢你帮助了我家兔子，所以今天下午你留下来吧。陪我们玩游戏吧。”

兔子Finch什么时候是你家的了！你们几岁啊，多大个人了还玩游戏！Shaw简直要被这帮人气坏了，她也看不出来到底红心Reese哪里坏了，她觉得Reese平时就这样，甚至更差。Shaw已经不想帮他们把红心Reese变回来。Shaw突然好想回去她自己的世界。

“不了，要下雨了，我要回去收衣服。”Shaw有随意地编了些东西去骗他们，反正不管怎么说，他们都会相信的。

“你说什么，我没听见，再说一遍。”红心Reese拿出了枪，枪口指着Shaw。

“我说，非常好，我很期待。谢谢红心皇帝”Shaw改变主意了，她简直想马上就拿那些花粉撒红心Reese一脸。简直和疯帽子Elias是一类人！

“没有人告诉过你，疯帽子是上一任统治者，帽子王吗meow~”柴郡猫root又出现了，她悄悄告诉Shaw。然后举起她的小爪子对红心Reese说：“我是鲶鱼小姐的朋友，我可以参加吗？”

“好不好？”红心Reese问坐在他大腿上的兔子Finch。

.麻烦你把你的“枪”收起来再问好不好。Shaw脑内吐槽了他一下。她看见了兔子Finch脸越来越红了，气氛好尴尬。她在怀疑，到底兔子Finch是在用什么方法感化他。

“你不怕其实是疯帽子利用让你们帮他把王位抢回来吗？”Shaw一边走一边问，因为还没到下午，所以红心Reese让人把他们带到客房，让她们先休息一下。

“完全没有这样的可能，疯帽子是自己变回来的meow~”柴郡猫root回答道，“疯帽子因为三月兔，放弃了成为统治者，他不想要三月兔和变坏的自己在一起。在疯帽子变回来的当晚，红心就变大了，成为了统治者。因为有了这样的成功例子，所以兔子先生才会觉得可以感化红心令他变回来。但是他至今还没有成功，所以有时候兔子先生也会偶尔感到泄气，不过他看见红心这个样子，很快又振作起来了。他们真是一对好朋友meow~”

“哪里只是朋友这么简单。”Shaw吃着仆人们送过来的午餐。

“所以疯帽子和三月兔还有虫子他们都看不过眼了，决定要帮帮兔子先生。”柴郡猫root在房间里走来走去就是不停下来。

“话说，为什么你不把我直接送进来？或者说你直接出现在红心Reese的食物上方，然后撒花粉，这样不就行了？”Shaw坐在床上边咀嚼边说。

“因为我进不来。”柴郡猫root停下来了。

“开什么玩笑，你挖洞都可以挖到平行世界去。”

“它不让meow~”柴郡猫root走到Shaw身旁，“你是别的世界的人，是它让我来保护你的，所以只有你进了城堡我才可以进来。它本来是不允许让任何别的世界的人进入这个世界的，我们经辛苦才把不同世界的Shaw弄进来。既然不同世界的Shaw进来了，它也没办法，只能让我保护这些Shaw，让她们完整无缺地离开。我们要把目的隐藏起来，因为这些都是它不允许的meow~”

“所以说，它是谁？”

柴郡猫root突然瘫倒床上，然后一边打滚一边痛苦地捂着耳朵（头顶上那两只）说：“不要再问了meow~不要再问了meow~已经说得太多了meow~有些话是不能说的meow~”

柴郡猫root镇定不下来，一直在打滚，Shaw只好放下手中的食物，去压住柴郡猫root，“我不问了。”

门被打开了，兔子Finch看到柴郡猫root和Shaw，又不好意思地关上了门，站在门外说：“对不起打扰了，你们继续，我一会儿再来。”


	5. 5

Shaw马上下了床，追出去，对着走远了的兔子Finch喊：“回来，不是你想的那样！”

兔子Finch又回到了房间门口，笑着说：“明白的。”

明白个头啊！分明就是想歪了，被传染Reese病毒么！！！！Shaw心中大喊，她是完全没有办法理解这个世界的人的神经构造的。她也完全没有办法融入这个世界。

“现在是下午了，我们到花园去吧，红心皇帝不喜欢等人，我们趁他还没有到赶紧过去吧。”兔子Finch带路。

万万没想到，这个红心Reese最爱的游戏居然是射膝盖。一条条腿排列在他们的正前方，红心Reese每打中一个膝盖后面会自动补上。百分之百射中膝盖是每一个平行世界Reese的固有设定。Shaw的心里有Finch财产数量只草泥马在狂奔。哪里来的这么多膝盖让他打？

“不用担心，这些并不是人类的腿meow~只是长得像而已。这些其实是一种植物的花瓣。”柴郡猫root解释道。在这个世界，是没有人类的。他们都不是人类，柴郡猫root其实是只猫，虫子Fusco是条虫，兔子Finch是只兔子和三月兔Anthony一样。疯帽子Elias是顶帽子，红心Reese是扑克牌。只有Shaw是人类，但她不是这个世界的人类。

Shaw稍微想象了一下，那种植物的花长什么样的。在花蕊的周围，有一圈带腿毛的脚。风一吹，花田里带腿毛的花瓣就被吹动了，这是一幅有味道的画面。

“鲶鱼小姐，来试下吧。”红心Reese把枪丢给Shaw。红心Reese会让每个来他城堡里做客的人都尝试一下，这样他就可以嘲讽他们了。或者用他的话说，树立威信。

这是一把和她平时使用的手枪一样大小的枪，但是她缩小了，这枪对于她来说太大了。她需要双手抱住才能拿起枪。红心Reese是全国玩这个游戏玩得最好的人，因为只有他才可以轻松拿起这把枪。

但是Shaw毕竟也是膝盖收割者之一，她抱起枪。就当是狙击枪好了，Shaw想。瞄准、上膛、扣动扳机，一气呵成，弹无虚发。

红心Reese赞赏地拍了拍手，拿起枪。同样地，瞄准、上膛、扣动扳机，干净利索，百发百中。

他们两个轮流射击膝盖，没有一个miss的。

“这样，不太好玩。”Shaw说。

听到别人这样批评自己设计的游戏，红心Reese有点不高兴了，但是没有显露出来。因为毕竟他从来都没有遇到这样的对手，对于Shaw他还是有几分赏识Shaw的。

Shaw礼貌地问红心皇帝，她可不可以改造一下这个游戏。她不说“改良”这个词，因为这个词的意味着原来的不够好。她觉得被兔子Finch宠坏红心Reese看起来非常地易怒，惹怒他可不行。

为了展现他的大度（不是肚），他允许了Shaw对他最喜爱的完美小游戏进行有趣地改动。但是一定要有趣，不然的话，下一个被射掉膝盖的人就是Shaw。其实这句话，不对，她是第一个在这个世界被射掉膝盖的人。

Shaw让红心Reese的仆人们拿着这些腿毛花瓣在小树丛Bush（←人名。就是你们想象的那样，还真是不怕查水表了）间跑来跑去。这些小树丛Bush的高度正好盖过了他的仆人们的高度，所以站在远处的红心Reese是看不到他们的。然后仆人们就随机向上丢出那些腿毛花瓣，玩家红心Reese的任务就是击中那些花瓣的膝盖了。

Shaw觉得让这些腿毛花瓣自己走来走去去效果会更好，但是她没有办法控制这些没有意识的花瓣。只能用这么拙劣的方法了，希望能过关。

刚开始的时候，因为不习惯射击移动的物体，所以红心Reese miss了几个膝盖。他稍稍皱起了眉头，这样的成绩简直是在侮辱向来是全中的他。不可否认的是红心Reese确实是有这方面的天赋，在练习了几次之后，他又变回了个从来不miss的红心皇帝了。他对这个小小的改变很满意。

为了嘉奖有功的Shaw，红心Reese让Shaw留下来，与他和兔子Finch共进晚餐。这可真是一个不小的奖励，因为从来红心Reese只和兔子Finch一起吃饭。他只信任兔子Finch，他知道兔子Finch是不会在他的饭菜里下奇怪的花粉，所以陪伴红心Reese用餐的只有兔子Finch。并且在他们用餐的时候，是一个仆人都不会留下来的。虽然红心Reese奴♂役兔子Finch，但是他从来没有把兔子Finch当成仆人。

而这个就是Shaw的计划了，先讨好红心Reese，想方设法让他请自己吃饭，然后在他吃饭的时候，偷偷地请他吃美味的花粉。

“不如让柴郡猫小姐也留下来一起吃吧。”兔子Finch提议道。

“既然是兔子先生的提议，那么柴郡猫小姐也留下来吧。”虽然他在“邀请”柴郡猫root，但是红心Reese一眼都没有看过柴郡猫root。他是一边摸着兔子Finch的头一边说的。

 

在这个偌大的餐厅里，只有一张桌子，桌子上摆满了食物。虽然有四个人一起吃饭，但是只有三张椅子。红心Reese坐在主席位上，而兔子Finch坐在他大腿上。他们每天都是这样吃饭。自从红心Reese变大后，兔子Finch的小屁股，都没有碰过椅子。红心Reese的大腿就是他的专座，只有他可以坐那里。  
Shaw坐在红心Reese的左手边，柴郡猫Root坐在她的对面。Shaw一脸黑线看着那边那一人一兔，你一口我一口你一口我一口的。  
“张开嘴meow~”柴郡猫Root叉了一块肉放在Shaw面前。喂食是这里的习俗吗！看见柴郡猫Root的耳朵一动一动地非常可爱，她不忍心拒绝她，就吃下了那块肉。  
所以出现了异常诡异和谐的情景，一人一兔和一人一猫。Shaw一直在找机会偷偷下花粉，但是一直找不到机会。需要找些东西引开他的注意力。唯一能够引开红心Reese注意力的大概只有兔子Finch了，但是打兔子Finch的主意简直是在找死。

如果你是在一堆的“异常人”之中的“正常人”，那么你就是异常的。这个平行世界是那么离奇荒诞不合逻辑。合乎逻辑的事，对于他们来说是异常的，只有荒诞离奇的事对于他们来说才是最正常的。所以说，Shaw说自己是鲶鱼小姐，才会有人信。Shaw就抓住了这一点。

“在我的家，有一个习俗，在吃晚餐的时候。”Shaw拿起那只装着迷之饮料的杯子对在座的另外三个人说，“如果不这样做，是不可以继续用餐的。这是一个非常有趣的小仪式。”

她把她的杯子放到桌子中间，为了凸显这个世界的荒诞。她拿了一支叉子插到饮料了，插的时候，饮料居然叫了一声，虽然她表面看起来很镇定，其实她被吓一跳了。然后拿一把刀子，放在桌子上，和叉子的影子组成一个十字。叉子的影子居然开始流血了，Shaw依然镇定，虽然她的内心已经吓成《呐喊》①了。她从来不是那个胆小的人，在来到这个平行世界以前。

柴郡猫root学着她的样子，摆弄这些餐具。对于这些习俗，兔子Finch感到很好奇。但是兔子Finch自己没有餐具，所以不能加入这个仪式。他抬头看了看红心Reese，表情仿佛在说“我们也加入好不好？”。但是红心Reese依然没有任何动静，只是看着他们摆弄那些餐具。

见他没有反应，Shaw只好放大招了。“然后，”Shaw站起来，后退了几步。柴郡猫root不知道Shaw到底想做什么，她是队友，只好跟着她做，“需要围着桌子跳一段舞，跳鲶鱼民族舞，这是要模仿游泳的一种舞蹈。因为鲶鱼是鱼，在水里游泳的时候，是要摆动尾巴的。而在陆地上，尾巴没有了。但是还是要模仿游泳。柴郡猫通常尾巴长在哪里？”Shaw问柴郡猫root。

在迅雷不及掩耳之势，红心Reese按照Shaw的摆法把餐具摆好了。然后把兔子Finch放到地上，说：“正所谓入乡随俗，所以我们要尊重别人的习俗。”到底是谁入谁的乡！

计画通り！Shaw在内心奸笑成兵库北。Shaw已经看穿了红心Reese这个人渣了，兔子Finch跳鲶鱼民族舞大概是所有平行世界的Reese都抵制不了的诱惑吧。Shaw同时觉得红心Reese的这个借口真是烂爆了，难道借口烂也是所有平行世界里的Reese的共同属性？她想起她那个世界的Reese，有时候借口已经烂到Finch都不好意思揭穿他。你tm天天生日天天要人陪哦，你tm什么时候生日Finch会不知道吗！想要人陪直接说出来不行吗，Finch绝对不会拒绝的。这么大个人傲个什么娇。不过在这里认真的话你就输了。

只要红心Reese的注意力被转移了就行，手段什么的都不重要。她们三个绕着桌子先转了一圈，然后开始一边绕着桌子走一边跳传说中的鲶鱼民族舞。虽然很羞耻，而且还是自己的提议，但是却很成功地转移了红心Reese的注意力。当Shaw感觉到红心Reese的注意力已经完全离开了那套餐具的时候，她顺势移动过去。把花粉撒到饮料里，然后快速地用叉子搅拌了一下，使那些花粉溶解在饮料里。然后她拿起自己的那杯饮料，喝了下去。柴郡猫root看见了Shaw已经行动了，也拿起自己的饮料以防红心Reese喝错，并且把兔子Finch有意无意地拦住。

她们完全白担心了，红心Reese是不让兔子Finch喝这种饮料的。红心Reese拿起杯子中，喝光了里面的饮料。

①挪威画家爱德华·蒙克1893年绘画作品

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the end.XD


	6. 6

药见效得很快，红心Reese的身体马上就开始缩小了。

面对自己缩小的身体，红心Reese慌了。他还在不断地缩小，即使缩到和柴郡猫Root一样大也没有要停止的意思。看来是下过量了，Shaw想。

红心Reese终于停止缩小了，兔子Finch赶紧把这小小只的红心Reese抱起来，红心Reese也紧紧抱着兔子Finch(任何时候都不忘占便宜)。按照比例来说，他和兔子Finch的大小反过来了。他是小的，兔子Finch是大的。兔子Finch现在可以轻易把他抱起来放在腿上了。或者一只手捏死，但是兔子Finch是不会这样做的。

地板突然开始剧烈地晃动，震得天花板上的吊灯都摇摇欲坠。他们被震得站都站不稳，只能怕趴在地上。外面也下起了雨，电闪雷鸣。后山上的石头开始滚落，湖里的水都漫出来了。在世界的边缘，一座已经死去很久的火山突然开始喷发了，岩浆和火山灰不断地喷出。兔子Finch抱着小只版的红心Reese躲到了桌子下面，把他紧紧地抱在怀里，想护住一个孩子一样护住他。

“兔子先生你怕吗？”红心Reese问吓得发抖的兔子Finch，“末日来了。”

兔子Finch一脸惊恐地望着红心Reese：“你在说什么？”

“兔子先生，世界在崩塌，末日来了。”红心Reese紧紧地抱住兔子Finch的脖子，借此安慰他。只可惜的是他现在太小了，末日来了，连他爱的人，他都保护不了。

“是的，兔子先生。红心先生说的一点都没错，末日来了。”柴郡猫root拉着Shaw的手从地上站起来，“来吧，Shaw。”柴郡猫root从口袋里掏出一把花粉塞到Shaw嘴里。

“？！”吃了花粉的Shaw开始变大了，随着Shaw的变大，地板停止了振动，雨也停了，火山也不再喷出岩浆和火山灰了，所有的东西又像当初一样安静下来了。Shaw变大了，变回原来世界的她那么大。

“对不起，Sameen我骗了你。”柴郡猫root飘到变大了的Shaw面前，“其实计划并不是把红心变回来，而是让你成为这个世界的王。”【场景转换到了外太空，周围是各种的星系和星云】

“？”

“是的，Shaw，对不起。这才是我们最终的计划。我说的‘我们’并不是指疯帽子和三月兔还有虫子他们。你之前不是问谁是‘它’吗？它就是世界观测者。我们，指的是我，世界联系者，和它，世界观测者。

这是我和它的计划。让你成为这个世界的王。‘成为这个世界的王’其实就是成为这个世界的支柱。没错，这个‘支柱’就是字面上的意思。听起来很吓人，但实际上成为支柱并不会对他有什么伤害的。

根据他它的观测，我们的这个世界正在坍缩。这是异常的，别的世界的宇宙都在膨胀，只有这个世界的宇宙，它在坍缩。如果没有支柱，这个世界将在几分钟之内坍缩泯灭，完全消失。这个世界里的所有人都不复存在了。

在很多年之前，它发现了这个世界正在收缩。幸运的是，它很快就找到了应对方法。就是给这个世界找一个‘支柱’，由他支撑起这个世界。没有人知道其中的原理，就连它都不知道。不过效果是立竿见影的，第一代王登（变）基（大）的那一天，这个世界停止了收缩。

按照它的要求，这个世界的人体积太小，不适合当支柱。但是这个世界又有一样非常特别的东西，它可以把人放大缩小。就是那些花粉，花粉由虫（NY）族（PD）世代守护。但对于我来说，拿到那些花粉并不是什么难事。虽然那些花粉有副作用，它会在一定程度上改变人的性格。但是比起世界坍缩的这件事，这些副作用算不了什么大事。

这就是我们预测错误的事，那些副作用，真是大事。性格的改变导致几代的王都陨落了，没有一个王能长时间在位。一个王的陨落就说明要找一个新的王，找新的王不是一件容易的事。他要符合它制定的要求，除了体积大以外的其他要求。

在疯帽子陨落的当天，就像今天一样，世界几乎被毁了。它找到了红心，它认为红心有能力成为支柱。但是红心并不愿意成为王，没有办法的它只好把事实告诉红心。如果他不成为支柱，世界和他和他所爱的人都会化成星尘。在我们找到永远的王之前，先由他代任。他答应了。所以红心成为了王并不是因为他偷吃花粉，但是全世界包括兔子先生都以为他是。红心他是这个世界里唯一的知情者，但他知道有这个计划的存在，但是他没有参与这个计划也不知道这个计划具体是什么内容。

红心是最后的人选了，如果红心陨落了，就没有人可以成为王了。所以我们就设计了可以一劳永逸的计划，一个来自其他世界的，体积大的，永远的王。正如你知道的，这个世界是没有Shaw的。那么别的世界的Shaw就是最好的人选。

正如我之前所说的，你不是第一个来到这个世界的Shaw，但你是第一个成功的人。为了选定合适Shaw，我们给Shaw们设计了一个小测试。就是你经历过的那一些，其他人都不知道这是一个测试。是我欺骗了他们，让他们配合了。没有人通过测试，除了你。

虽然这个测试要求我们要绝对中立，但是自从有些意外发生以后，它就让我去保护那些Shaw。虽然有我的保护，但是还是有一些Shaw，能力不强的Shaw，非常不幸地死在了这个世界。”柴郡猫root，应该是世界联系者root指着自己裙子上的那些会游泳会咬人的鱼骨头说，“这些就是死去的Shaw。”

“那些Shaw死在了这里，那么她的世界里的root怎么办？”

“并不是所有世界的root都能那么幸运地遇到Shaw的。那些Shaw，有的在她们的世界里根本不认识root，有的甚至不认识Finch和Reese。

为了引诱不同世界的Shaw，我们把这个世界暂时地变为了它推测出来的Shaw会喜欢的样子。那些鸡腿云枪树都是后来做出来的。”

“但是我并不喜欢那些鸡腿云。”鸡腿挂在天空有什么意思？鸡腿要能放在嘴里才有意思，Shaw想。即使可以成为一个世界的王，Shaw不愿意留在这里。她想回去她原来的世界，想继续和她那个世界的那个人奔跑在纽约街头。她不知道她来了这个世界多久，她想那个人一定会担心她。说不定他们已经开始疯狂地寻找她了。她想念那个人的girl’s talk、想念她的笑容、想念她的taser，“可是，我并不想成为这里的王。”

“如果你不成为这里的王，这个乐园，这个没有纷争大家都幸福快乐的仙境就会被毁掉的。”世界联系者root听到Shaw这一句话几乎是哭出来的。因为这个计划她不想再进行下去了，已经有这么多的Shaw死去了，她不想再有Shaw因为这个世界死去了。看来“不管怎样都会爱上Shaw”是每个世界的root的共同属性。

“如果我成为王的话，是不是这个世界里的所有东西都会听我的？”Shaw问“包括你。”

“是的。”

“那好吧。我是鲶鱼王Shaw。”Shaw说。

“不用叫鲶鱼王，你是人类。”世界联系者root笑出来了。【场景一转，他们回到城堡里。】红心Reese的药力已经退了，他恢复了原来的大小，他还没有变成红心皇帝的大小。

“既然我是新的王了，那么我命令你，”Shaw对着世界联系者root说，“柴郡猫root，你将变成新的王。”她拿出口袋里的花粉，同样地塞到世界联系者root的嘴里。吃了花粉的世界联系者root变大了。

“这不可以！”世界联系者root对Shaw说。

“为什么不可以？你不是说，我成为王以后，包括你也要听我的吗？”Shaw解释道，然后凑到世界联系者root的耳朵边（不是头顶上那两只）对她悄悄地说，“其实，你受它的监测吧？上次我问你问题的时候你是那么地痛苦，它是在监测你的行为吧？既然你受监测，那么如果你成为王以后变坏了的话，它会狠狠地教训你的吧？”

“它不会允许的。”世界联系者root说。

“如果它不允许，早就出来阻止了。对不对？”Shaw说，“我相信你的，你绝对有能力当一个好的‘支柱’。”她摸了摸她的头。

“对哦，如果不允许的话，它早就阻止了。”世界联系者root认同了她的观点，就这么轻易地被说服了。大概这是不会再有更多的Shaw牺牲的唯一方法了，就算是这个世界完蛋了也不能再牺牲一个Shaw了。

“所以说，把我送回去。”Shaw对挖洞可以挖到平行世界去的世界联系者root说道，“既然这个世界是没有Shaw的，别担心，一定会有一个世界是没有root的。那里的Shaw需要一个root。”

世界联系者root俯下身去吻Shaw，Shaw没有拒绝。世界联系者root用不知道从哪里掏出来的大棒，猛敲了Shaw一下，Shaw晕倒过去了。

被剧烈摇晃的Shaw醒来了，她正躺在图书馆的沙发上。Root跨坐在她身上使劲摇晃她：“Sameen你怎么了，快醒过来。”到底会不会急救啊。

睁开眼睛的Shaw看到眼前熟悉的景物，看到了正在跨坐在她身上的那个熟悉的人。她回来了，回到这个她的世界，看见了那个属于她的人。她一把抓住那个摇晃她的人，把她的唇送到自己嘴边，然后狠狠地吻她。

“咳咳，Ms.Shaw你终于醒来了。”一个从某个房间里出来看见这一幕觉得有点尴尬的没有兔耳朵的兔子先生说到。

“鉴于看见你刚刚吃完的东西，我们在考虑到底该给你叫救护车还是黑箱车。”Reese不知道从哪里走出来，手里拿着一个证物用透明塑料袋。证物用透明塑料袋里面装着一张皱巴巴的食品包装纸，里面滴着蓝色的汁液还有半片蘑菇。

THE END

 

彩蛋 

 

这是一个非常冷的冬日里的一天，所有人都回家了。但是在这么冷的大街上，还有一个小女孩在卖火柴。整整一天都没有人买她的火柴，她饿极了。虽然她才一天没有吃饭，但感觉上就像饿了十天，也许是因为那是冬天吧。

“好冷啊！”衣着单薄的她用颤抖的手划了一根火柴。火柴在摩擦的瞬间被点着了，虽然只有一点点火光，绝对没有别人壁炉里的暖和亮，但对于她来说这就是她的私人壁炉了。

透过微弱的火光，她看见了鸡腿和牛扒做的云……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have seen the S05E10.  
> Have you ?  
> QAQAQAQAQAQ


End file.
